duesseldorffandomcom_de-20200214-history
GeSoLei
Die Große Ausstellung Düsseldorf 1926 für Gesundheitspflege, soziale Fürsorge und Leibesübungen (GeSoLei) vom 8. Mai bis 15. Oktober 1926 in Düsseldorf – nach anderen Quellen Große Ausstellung für Gesundheit, soziale Fürsorge und Leibesübungen Düsseldorf – war mit 7,5 Millionen Besuchern und 400.000 m² die größte Messe der Weimarer Republik. Ihre politische und soziale Zielsetzung war die Erziehung zum neuen leistungsfähigen Menschen. Lage Die Ausstellung fand auf dem alten Messegelände in Pempelfort und Golzheim statt, wo bereits 1902 die Große Industrie-, Gewerbe- und Kunstausstellung die Messe in Düsseldorf begründete. Hier fand später auch die IGEDO statt. Nahe gelegen sind der Rheinpark (der 1925 für die GeSoLei gegen Hochwasser erneut aufgedeicht werden musste), die neue Messe und der Flughafen. Ausrichtung und Themen Die Ausstellung war vor allem von neuem Optimismus und der zunehmenden Wirtschaftskraft des Rheinlandes geprägt, ausgelöst durch die allgemeine Konsolidierung Deutschlands Mitte der 1920er Jahre (Politik von Gustav Stresemann, Einführung der Rentenmark, Annahme des Dawes-Plans). Die Gesamtinitiative für den Bereich Gesundheit und Sozialhygiene ging von dem Pädiater Prof. Arthur Schloßmann aus, mit maßgeblicher Unterstützung des Düsseldorfer Industriellen und Mäzens sowie des Präsidenten der Industrie- und Handelskammer, des Kgl. Preuß. Kommerzienrats Carl Rudolf Poensgen. Der Medizinhistoriker Wilhelm Haberling organisierte die Ausstellung Zweitausend Jahre Gesundheitspflege am Rhein, verbunden mit dem Ehrensaal rheinischer Naturforscher und Ärzte und erhielt dafür die Goldene Medaille der GeSoLei. Insgesamt gliederte sich die Messe in folgende Bereiche: * Gesundheit * Alltagshygiene * Sport * Arbeitsverhältnisse * Vererbungslehre 60 Prozent des Messegeländes präsentierten sich als Vergnügungspark. Erstmals in Deutschland wurden auf der Messe Autoscooter präsentiert. Architektur thumb|Tonhalle Düsseldorf, Blick vom Ehrenhof Leitender Architekt war Wilhelm Kreis (1873–1955) für den städtebaulichen Gesamtentwurf. Eine Vielzahl von Pavillons und Bauten wurde darüber hinaus von führenden Architekten der Weimarer Republik, u. a. von Max Taut und Peter Behrens, geschaffen: * Die heutige Tonhalle als Mehrzweckhalle und Planetarium „Rheinhalle“ durch den Architekten Wilhelm Kreis (Düsseldorf/Dresden) – mit Mosaiken von Heinrich Nauen – erbaut und erst 1979 zum Konzertsaal umgebaut, * der Ehrenhof – der heute das Museum Kunstpalast mit dem ehemaligen Kunstgewerbemuseum und der städtischen Kunstsammlung und das 1998 eröffnete NRW-Forum Kultur und Wirtschaft beherbergt – ebenfalls von Wilhelm Kreis unter Einbeziehung des alten Kunstpalastes für die Messe errichtet, * die Rheinterrasse als Café und Groß-Restaurant vom Architekten Wilhelm Kreis realisiert, * das Vasenol-Kinderheim, ein Mustersäuglingsheim „zur Vermittlung grundlegender Gedanken zur modernen Kinderpflege unter organisatorischer Leitung des Vaterländischen Frauenvereins Düsseldorf“Nachlass Eckstein, durch den Architekten Karl Ackermann (nach anderen Quellen Eduard Lyonel Wehner) gebaut; die Leitung des Heimes übernahm Erna Eckstein-Schlossmann, die Frau des jüdischen Direktors der Kinderklinik Düsseldorf und Ordinarius für Kinderheilkunde bis 1935 Albert Eckstein. Publikation Die GeSoLei entfaltete im Rahmen ihrer „sozialhygienischen“ Aktivitäten eine rege Publikationstätigkeit. So erschienen von Sommer 1925 bis Sommer 1926 eine Tageszeitung und eine Zeitschrift mit dem Namen „Gesolei“ mit zahlreichen, vor allem sozialpolitischen Beiträgen. Der Filmregisseur und Experimentalfilmer Walter Ruttmann schuf 1925/1926 zusammen mit Lotte Lendesdorff[http://www.animations-filme.de/film_der_aufstieg.html Artikel Der Aufstieg im Portal animations-filme.de], abgerufen am 9. März 2013 und Julius Pinschewer[http://www.imdb.com/name/nm0684518/?ref_=tt_ov_dr Filmografie von Julius Pinschewer im Portal imdb.com], abgerufen am 9. März 2013 für die Ausstellung den dreiminütigen Animationsfilm Der Aufstieg, in welchem die Erneuerung des Deutschen Michels propagiert wurde.Jeanpaul Goergen (Hrsg.): Walter Ruttmann. Eine Dokumentation. Berlin 1989, ISBN 3-927876-00-3, S. 112. Zitiert nach: Nicole Huber: From „Berlin“ to „Germania“. Cinema and the Implementation of National Politics in Regional Planning (1926–1939). In: Clemens Zimmermann: Zentralität und Raumgefüge der deutschen Großstädte im 20. Jahrhundert. Franz Steiner Verlag, Stuttgart 2006, ISBN 978-3-515-08898-5, S. 161 Kritik Mehr als die Ausstellung selbst geriet ihr für damalige Verhältnisse äußerst moderner Kurztitel GeSoLei in die Kritik der Zeitgenossen. Der Schriftsteller Ludwig Finckh erhielt im April 1925 eine Anfrage vom Landesausschuss für hygienische Volksbelehrung mit der Bitte um einen Beitrag, konnte jedoch nur irritiert antworten: „Nun muß ich Ihnen tief beschämt gestehen: meine Bildung hat gänzlich versagt. Und es bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig, als Sie selber zu fragen: was heißt Gesolei? Wahrscheinlich würde ich sehr gern mittun, wenn ich wüßte was es heißt“. Die Kölnische Volkszeitung bezeichnete das Kürzel als „ein total unglückliches Wort“Kölnische Volkszeitung vom 18. Mai 1925. Die München-Augsburger Abendzeitung nannte das Kürzel „gedanken- und geschmacklos“München-Augsburger Abendzeitung Nr. 229 vom 21. August 1925, die Wiener Feuerbestattungszeitschrift Phoenix schrieb, „Gesolei – ein der Eselei sehr nahestehendes Wort –, die der Sprachverblödung die Krone aufsetzt“.Phoenix Nr. 2 vom Februar 1925 In den Ärztlichen Mitteilungen vom 7. November 1925 forderte ein Mediziner: „An den Pranger mit so einem blödsinnigen Namen …“. Oskar Streicher bezeichnete das Kürzel in der Zeitschrift des Deutschen Sprachvereins 1926 schließlich als „Scheusal“.Oskar Streicher: Gesolei. In: „Muttersprache, Zeitschrift des Deutschen Sprachvereins“, 41. Jahrgang, Heft 7/8, Frankfurt am Main 1926, Sp. 203. Sonstiges Der Düsseldorfer Maler Fritz Reusing erstellte 1925 ein Gemälde des Messe-Vorstandes der GeSoLei, auf dem auch Wilhelm Kreis abgebildet ist. Es wurde auch ein Schlager zur Ausstellung komponiert und auf Schallplatten vertrieben, für die mit Postkarten geworben wurde. Der große Gesolei-Schlager hatte den Titel: Der Gesolei-Kuss und den Refrain: Geh so leih mir doch dein Mündchen.Notenblatt bei http://www.zeitzeichen.paritaet.org Angeregt durch die Ideen der Ausstellung nannten Elsdorfer Bürger 1926 ihre neue Siedlung (ab 1924), zwischen Elsdorf und Etzweiler gelegen, Gesolei-Siedlung. Sie erfuhr in den 1950er Jahren noch einmal eine Erweiterung, wurde aber vor dem späteren Abbaggern zusammen mit Etzweiler nach Elsdorf-Neu-Etzweiler an den Rand des Rheinischen Braunkohlereviers umgesiedelt.Peter Zenker: Gesoleisiedlung Elsdorf (Zugriff 20. Januar 2009) Speziell für diese Veranstaltung richtete die Rheinbahn eine Sonderlinie ein. Die Linie G verkehrte vom Hauptbahnhof aus zur Veranstaltung nach Golzheim. Literatur * Hans Körner, Gabriele Genge, Angela Stercken (Hrsg.): Kunst, Sport und Körper. *# 1926–2002. Eine Ausstellung über die Ausstellung GeSoLei. VDG, Weimar 2002, ISBN 3-7757-1252-6. *# 1926–2004. Methoden und Perspektiven. VDG, Weimar 2004, ISBN 3-89739-443-X. *# 1926–2004. Bilder einer Ausstellung. VDG, Weimar 2004, ISBN 3-89739-444-8. * Jürgen Wiener (Hrsg.): Die GeSoLei und die Düsseldorfer Architektur der 20er Jahre. J. P. Bachem, Köln 2001, ISBN 3-7616-1445-4. * Ellen Kreutz: Messe, Baukunst, Stadtentwicklung. Ausstellungsarchitektur in Düsseldorf 1880–2004. Econ, München und Düsseldorf 1998, ISBN 3-430-15671-8. * Peter Hüttenberger: Düsseldorf. Bd 3. Schwann, Düsseldorf 1989, ISBN 3491342236, S. 373f. * Sigrid Stöckel: Die große Ausstellung über GEsundheitspflege, SOziale Fürsorge und LEIbesübungen – GESOLEI – 1926 in Düsseldorf. In: Ideologie der Objekte, Objekte der Ideologie. Wenderoth, Kassel 1991, ISBN 3870130261, S. 34f. * Richard Klapheck, Wilhelm Kreis, Robert Meyer (Hrsg.): Dokument deutscher Kunst – Düsseldorf 1926. Anlage, Bauten und Raumgestaltungen der Gesolei. L. Schwann, Düsseldorf 1927. * Otto Teich-Balgheim: Die Gesolei in Wort und Bild. Adler, Düsseldorf 1926. * Arthur Schlossmann: Entstehung und Ziele der Großen Ausstellung Düsseldorf 1926. In: Gesolei-Zeitschrift 1926, 1 (Juli), S. 3. * Gesolei. Zeitschr. d. Großen Ausstellung Düsseldorf … für Gesundheitspflege, Soziale Fürsorge und Leibesübungen. Girardet, Düsseldorf 1.1925/1926, 1-10. * Gesolei. Offizielle Tageszeitung der Großen Ausstellung Düsseldorf … für Gesundheitspflege, soziale Fürsorge und Leibesübungen. Düsseldorf 1926, 1 (8. Mai) – 162 (17. Oktober). Weblinks * HHU-Magazin S.12: Ausstellungsprojekt GeSoLei und die Folgen (PDF-Datei; 1,96 MB) * Überblick über die Bauten der GeSoLei – Zusammenstellung des Architekturhistorikers Ulrich Bücholdt * Nachlass Eckstein im Universitätsarchiv Düsseldorf (PDF-Datei) * Gesolei im Online-Geschichtsbuch des Paritätischen Gesamtverbandes, Berlin, Zugriff am 26. Juli 2009 * [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bO3q5JJbr5w&feature=related Beitrag Dorfgeschichten: Die GeSoLei] im Lokalsender center.tv (Sprecher: Manes Meckenstock), eingestellt in das Video-Portal YouTube (2:29 min) Quellenangaben Kategorie:Ausstellung Kategorie:Messe Kategorie:Wilhelm Kreis Kategorie:Pempelfort Kategorie:Golzheim Kategorie:Veranstaltung